


Who am I to argue with history?

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Star Trek: Generations (1994), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you leave the Nexus doesn't mean you have to have an unhappy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I to argue with history?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Generations, but there's plot holes large enough to get a starship stuck in (almost literally). This is my attempt to plug some of the biggest holes. (Also on [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/28012.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/21778.html).)

_The Nexus_

"This Nexus of yours, very clever. I can start all over again and do things right from day one."

Kirk mounted his horse while it trotted and took off. Picard rushed to saddle another, and took off in pursuit. Kirk assessment of the time period seemed correct: the warm spring air felt wonderful on Picard's face. It might not have been his version of paradise, but it was nice anyway.

When Picard caught up with Kirk, he and the horse were still, and Kirk stared at a ditch in the ground.

"I must have jumped that fifty times," he said, shaking his head. "Scared the hell out of me each time. Except this time."

He paused, and considered. "Because it isn't real."

Another horse approached on the hill above, and Picard looked up. It had to be the woman that Kirk had been talking about a few minutes ago. Kirk's histories talked about so much, but there were elements they couldn't capture, pieces of Kirk that would be forever lost to the annals of time.

Like the look on Kirk's face as he stared up at the woman.

"She isn't real either, is she?" Kirk asked. "Nothing here is. Nothing here matters."

Kirk's horse circled Picard.

"How does this Nexus work, exactly?"

"It's a--"

"Temporal anomaly, I got that," he said. "But we can leave?"

"Yes."

"Where would we go?"

"To fight Soran."

Kirk frowned. "We have to go to that moment?"

A thrill struck Picard. "I was told we can go any place, at any time."

"So...you could stop this Soran before the point you left?"

"Yes!" Picard said. His horse whinnied and danced in place. "I could go to the station, before he implodes the Armagosa star, and make sure Soran never sees..."

 _Time is the fire in which we burn._

Picard met Kirk's gaze directly. "I know exactly where I need to go."

"Good, good," Kirk said, his voice distant. "But history counts me as dead."

Picard's shoulders dipped, but rose shortly after. "You can come back with me. There are others from your former crew still alive...Mr. Scott, Spock--"

"Spock?"

"He is Vulcan."

Kirk chuckled. "Never a truer word spoken."

 

 _2371 - Enterprise-D_

"Are we still celebrating Lieutenant Worf's promotion, sir?"

Picard looked away from the sliver of space captured in the window of his ready room. Riker stood in front of him, a mischievous smile framing his face.

"We are, Number One," Picard said. He gained a smile of his own. "But I'm afraid we'll have to postpone it a day or two."

Riker frowned. "Something came up?"

"I received intelligence about an impending attack," Picard said. "Assemble senior staff in the conference lounge...and call Guinan, too."

"Yes, sir," Riker said.

Picard almost sent him off, but he realized there was one other item to attend to. "I'll be along shortly. Dismissed."

As soon as Riker left, Picard sent a message to Earth. It connected without too much delay, and soon, he was staring at a familiar face.

"Robert." His eyes stung. "It's good to see you."

 

 _2293 - Vulcan_

Kirk hit the alert on the door, and braced himself. Maybe it was an over-inflated sense of self, but he always anticipated that his death would have staggering consequences on Spock, physical or otherwise, much like Spock's death had taken on him years ago.

But no. As the door slid open, it revealed a Spock that looked exactly as he had the last time they were in contact: a bit aged from their first adventures together, but still in his prime. And as usual, instead of a big emotional scene, he simply raised an eyebrow upon seeing Kirk, and said, "Fascinating."

"I have a good explanation," Kirk said.

"Of course, Jim."

Spock led him inside the house and to his library, but Kirk began talking immediately. He didn't need to explain the accident, but he shared his knowledge on the basic nature of the Nexus and what he had done inside, and the man from the future he'd met…minus that man's identity as captain of the Enterprise. He'd time traveled more than enough to know what to leave out.

Once Kirk had finished, Spock sat opposite, deep in thought. "And you did not return to the Enterprise-B because you didn't want to alter the other man's future."

Kirk leaned back in his chair. "I figured I could return to my time, and not mess things up too much."

"You estimate your impact is that high?"

Kirk smirked. "I've done my part."

Spock rose and walked a few paces. Kirk shifted and tried to ignore the way he was sweating; Vulcan had grown no cooler since his last visit.

"You wish," Spock said after a few moments, "to remain incognito."

"Exactly."

"That would bar you from having any involvement in this time."

Kirk held up a hand. " _Open_ involvement. I'm sure I can jump in now and then without being too obvious."

Maybe it was Kirk's imagination, but for a moment, it appeared as if the tips of Spock's mouth were creeping upward, ever so slightly.

"It's good to have you back, Jim."

Kirk smiled. "It's good to be back, Spock."


End file.
